1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational devices, and more particularly to various embodiments of an educational math toy having triangular configurations with numerical factors at two of the corners and the answer to the problem at the third corner for teaching mathematics to children.
2. Description of the Related Art
The learning of basic arithmetical functions is primarily a matter of rote learning, i.e., memorization of the relative ranks and values of numbers, and their relative values when combined. Historically, basic arithmetic has often been taught in group academic settings by means of flash cards or similar devices. Regardless of the means used, the fact remains that the learning of basic arithmetical relationships is generally a tedious task, which is not enjoyed by most students.
As a result, various devices have been developed in attempts to facilitate the learning of basic arithmetic functions and/or to bypass the need to know such functions. Numerous electronic calculators and the like have been developed in response to the need for rapid and accurate numerical calculations, but it is still important that people know the basic numerical relationships. These relationships are often described in a triangular format, with two numerical factors at two of the three corners resulting in a numerical solution, which is placed in the third corner. As an example, two and three may be placed at two corners, with their multiplication resulting in six, which is placed at the third corner of the triangle. Such a triangular relationship is versatile, in that it can also be used to show that the division of the product (six) by either of the other two factors, results in the other factor. Much the same is true of addition and subtraction operations.
Yet, there has been little development of mathematical teaching toys and devices that possess such a triangular configuration to facilitate the learning of basic arithmetic relationships. Most, if not all, of the various devices of which the present inventor is aware have rectangular, or at least non-triangular, configurations, which do not suggest the three-way relationship between two numerical factors and a solution. Thus an educational math toy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.